edfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Xydux/Status Report for 2016
This blog is a wrap-up of what’s happened on the wiki throughout the year along with an outline of some projects yet to be completed or that will probably be undertaken next year. The main part of the blog is going to talk about what projects might happen over the course of 2017. This blog will be updated periodically; as soon as a project is completed, the title of it will be struck through. Weeding Out Junk Trivia Once again, a high priority is to get rid of worthless trivia that doesn't really add anything. So here's a rundown of what to keep and what to definitely not keep: *'Keep:' **Goofs **Fourth Wall Breaks **Interesting tidbits about the episode **Continuity nods **Continuity gaffes *'Remove:' **"This is the nth time a character appeared/did not appear" (with the exception of the FIRST time this occurs. This also does not apply to rarely appearing objects such as Ed's Freezer Experiment or Edd's Labeler, but would apply to, say, Chunky Puffs). **"This is the nth time a character had no lines" Shorten Memorable Quotes The Memorable Quotes sections of the episode articles are quite lengthy. Many of them appear to depict entire scenes, which is unnecessary since every episode page has a script tab. Each unit of dialogue needs to be shortened down to one or two lines (maybe three maximum, unless a unit of dialogue absolutely needs more). Narration (the bracketed, italicized descriptions) should also be minimized. Cleaning/Adding on to Video Games The pages for Ed, Edd n Eddy - Jawbreakers! Ed, Edd n Eddy - Giant Jawbreakers, and Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century are rather lacking. Some cleanup and expansion on these pages is needed, and that should be something that we should look to get done. Cast & Crew Details Many of the pages about are lacking in content, including—but not limited to—photographs, dates of birth, places of residence, and other roles. Expanding what we have on the cast and crew would be useful. The solution to this issue is to research information on the EEnE crew members from publicly accessible Internet sources. Avoid retrieving content from personal social media accounts or anything not intended for the public at large (unless you receive specific permission). Also make sure to provide sources and/or give reasons in the Edit Summary box before you submit your edits. Update The Creators Page The Creators page is incomplete and lacks information such as the range of years in which specific crew members worked on the show. Some crew members are even left off entirely. It may be necessary to watch the credits of each EEnE episode and perhaps keep a spreadsheet of the specific roles of each crew member. The page should be gone through to correct false information, add previously unknown information, and include crew members who had previously been left off. Note that this will be a time-consuming project, and checking imdB isn't enough because of its notoriously spotty accuracy. Higher Quality Photos Carlos2295 has done a lot of upgrades to the picture quality on this wiki in the time he's been here. However, there are still some lingering images across the wiki that are of poor quality or contain the Cartoon Network logo in the bottom right corner. These files should be replaced with screenshots from the high-quality episode downloads from iTunes. Possible Deletions: the "HowToDraw" pages On this wiki there are three "How To" pages detailing how to draw Ed, Edd, and Eddy. These pages are all unofficial, coming from a source not connected to A.K.A. Cartoon, and as such seem to be fanwork. Despite this, the pages do give step-by-step examples of how to draw the 3 Eds, and as such may be useful. Should they be kept or removed? How To Pages Keep Remove UPDATE: Final tally: 4-0 in favor of removal when the poll closed. Past Year Wiki Upgrades *Some cast pages fleshed out *Many higher-quality pictures uploaded to replace lower-quality pictures Admin note: User:Xydux and User:Kirkland22 have both contributed to this blog post. EEnE crew members Category:Blog posts